


Girls know best - apparently

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Nerd Simon Lewis, maybe awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: A simple Jimon Jock AU requested on Tumblr. Enjoy x





	Girls know best - apparently

Being a high school student isn’t easy. Especially if you’re clumsy, a nerd, someone who doesn’t know when to shut their mouth, and friends with two of the hottest girls in school, but gay, and like the captain of the football team. The straight captain. Who has every girl after him. Who is basically the older brother of one of my friends and good friends with the other. But apparently I’m invisible and don’t exist. 

“You coming to the game tonight?” Izzy asked me. 

“Of course, gotta be there to support my best friends at half time” 

She grinned excitedly, “Good, and maybe you can come round mine after? I mean my parents are out of town for a while, and my younger brother is at a friends…?” 

I rose my eyebrows at her, “Yeah me along with every other teenager, in our year who’ll all be getting completely drunk out of their minds. Why would someone like me be somewhere like there?” I asked her. 

“Come on Simon, it’ll be at Izzy’s you know the house, and you know the hosts. There’s nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun at times” 

I scoffed, “I do have fun. And you’re forgetting I only know one of the two hosts. Unlike everyone else” 

“Si, you’re going tonight. This is the first time in forever that I can actually throw a part and I need both of my best friends there not just one. So you have no other choice. And it’s not like you don’t know the team” 

“Oh trust me I know the team. I hear plenty about them, and every other cheerleader. But none of them know I exist. Have you seen me why would anyone know I exist?” 

The girls shared a smirk between each other, oh god. They’re scheming. Why are they scheming? 

“Si, trust me when I say this. More people than you think know exactly who you are. And appreciate your looks. Trust me I know this” 

I looked at Izzy with furrowed brows, “I would really appreciate it if you explained you know Izzy. Like I am terrible, really terrible when it comes to approaching someone, so if someone already thinks that I’m not bad I mean getting their number or snapchat wouldn’t be so bad for me would it” 

“Well, if you come tonight I’m sure it would be no problem setting you up with a certain someone” 

Why are these girls talking riddles? Ladies and gentlemen, please take my advice, avoid making friends with women who know too much. 

“What you girls going on about?” I asked. 

“Nothing Si, you got some contacts right? I mean as cute as these glasses are and they suit you, but they cover your face and your eyes. Make sure you wear them tonight. Heck after the game we’ll go to yours first” Clary told me. 

I shook my head but couldn’t really argue against the two of these. We soon finished our lunch and went to our lessons, before I got a message to meet with the girls for reasons I really don’t know. But still met them anyway. 

People were already starting to pile onto the bleachers, and I got there earlier just to go to the bottom to talk to them. 

I saw the girls, but they were surrounded by others, those others being Izzys twin brother, Alec, his boyfriend, Magnus someone I actually get along with, and Jace. Jace stood there in all his glory, the captain of the team, someone who has a constant glare on his face and probably the most mysterious guy known to man. Yet he was basically Izzy’s brother, and friends with Clary. And well, let’s just say I can’t think right around this guy. 

“Si, finally you alright?” Clary grinned at me. 

The others all turned towards me and Magnus and Alec greeted me, Alec only because of the amount of time I spend with his sister. Jace stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. 

“I just wanted to make sure you’ll wait for us after the match” Clary told me. 

I nodded, “Yeah sure” 

“This means you’re defiantly coming right?” Izzy asked. 

I chuckled, “With you two involved I don’t think I have a choice” 

“To the party?” Jace then asked looking at me. 

I nodded and Clary spoke before I could think of something to say, which I may or may not have been grateful for. 

“Don’t think you’re not going Jace. Just because it’s not your scene” 

His face as per usual was expressionless, “Of course I’ll be there. Seeing as I basically live there” 

This, weirdly gave me hope but at the same time it never. Just because he acknowledged me for two seconds means, well a lot for me nothing for anyone else. 

 

**

 

The game went well, seeing as Jace was basically a prodigy and one hell of a captain, the girls were great and once it was over Magnus and I both went down, and after a while of waiting around I left with the girls. Which was probably not good on my behalf, 

They basically dressed me before we left to get to Izzy’s and we obviously got there before anyone else considering Clary and Izzy still had to get ready. Magnus and Alec were quick to get up and leave going to Alec’s room leaving me sat with Jace. This is probably the best and worst thing to happen in my life. 

“Congrats on the game” I muttered awkwardly. 

He looked up from his phone to me in shock and then looked around, “Huh… oh… um.. thank you? Thanks. Sorry, I so you were watching? Wait you were there at the start of course you were… shit. Sorry, I even asked if you were going to be here, fuck” I watched as he flushed red as he rambled. 

This caused me to smile a little and I reached up to push my glasses back remembering I don’t have them on I awkwardly ran my fingers through my hair, “Yeah. I was. Are you alright… you seem a little I don’t know you’re rambling?” 

This caused him to get even redder though his face was completely straight. Well ain't this cute. 

“I just didn’t think you would… talk to me or something I don’t know. You took my off guard I guess. Thought you didn’t really like me I guess” 

Yeah ok then. If only you knew. 

I chuckled a little, “Really? Because I thought you hated me not going to lie” 

He looked at me confused, “Why?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know. You kinda have a resting bitch face and look like you hate everyone” 

Where the fuck am I getting this bravery from? OK let’s be honest the one thing I’m best at is talking shit or being a sarcastic guy. 

As soon as I said that he chuckled a little, “Wow. Thank you for the compliment. But well no, I far from hate you. In all honesty thought you hated me which was why you always stayed away from me I guess. 

I shook my head, “Far from it” 

His eyebrows rose, “Wait what?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean sure you intimidate me, but yeah if anything.. actually yeah nah” 

He nodded for a moment, “You wanna hang out tomorrow?” He then asked, “I don’t know. You probably don’t but I feel like the girls kind of set this up. I mean… this is going to sound really awkward but… well I mentioned to them I think you’re cute and well they’re psychos and I regretted it at one point but yeah, you want to? You probably don’t but I think I’ve done an excellent job at ruining my rep and well..” 

“We can watch a movie if you life. And grab food after?” I asked cutting him off with a smile. 

He grinned at me and nodded, “It’s a date.” His eyes widened in realisation of what he said and before he could say anything I agreed, “Yeah a date” 

He relaxed, “You know I still feel like killing them” 

I chuckled, “You’re not the only one, but apparently the girls know best”

Soon they came down whilst we were still talking, the both of them had massive smirks on their faces, we got the drinks set up, the house set up, by that we locked away whatever we had to and soon kids started arriving. And by some miracle Jace actually spent a lot of it talking or dancing with me. Which caused questions from others. But apparently coming to this party wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It's one of my first ever fics written, and well yeah any feedback would be appreciated xoxo


End file.
